lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Leap Makucha's Leap will obey his commands as seen when they attack the guard and at first, seem hard to defeat, but eventually are defeated, all leaving the fight to their leader showing that they are cowards for running away from battle the more difficult it got. Enemies Ajabu Ajabu is Makucha's main prey. Makucha was the the main reason Ajabu came to the Pride Lands in the first place, hoping he would be safe. However, Makucha shows his relentless nature by pursuing him from far away, strictly due to how tasty and rare okapis are. He shows no mercy to the okapi, only giving up when the Lion Guard give him too much of a hard time. Fuli Makucha and Fuli are both enemies and hate each other a lot. This can be mostly seen in "The Wisdom of Kongwe", when he keeps trying to eat Kongwe and Fuli has to stop him. He also likes to mock the cheetah when she can’t defeat him, but luckily for Fuli, she always manages to stop the leopard and send him leaping home. It is shown that he seems more interested in fighting her than with the rest of the Lion Guard, and even addresses her by name. Beshte Makucha and Beshte are both enemies, especially when it came to hunting Beshte's new friend Ajabu. Makucha might be a bit scared of the hippo, since he refuses to leave Ajabu alone until Beshte roared at him. Makucha refuses to let Beshte pass into his territory unless he is defeated and does not listen to his commands otherwise. Kion Makucha and Kion are both leaders and enemies who hate each other greatly. The two are complete opposites and, when they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Kion and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated. Makucha refuses to listen to his orders in any situation, and rejects any possible peace treaties during difficult times. Bunga Makucha and Bunga are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Bunga and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. Bunga once held on to his tail, commanding him to never come back to the Pride Lands, which he has not done yet. Makucha also believes Bunga to taste disgusting, and won't even bite him. Ono Makucha and Ono are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Ono and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. He has almost hurt and disrespected Ono as seen when he nearly bites him and states that when he fights the guard, he is up against four and a half instead of five. Thurston After spotting his target, Makucha is about to start chasing Ajabu again until he trips over Thurston, who begs for him not to eat him only to be "offended" by the leopard after he states that he's after something much tastier then him. Dhahabu When attempting to break the rocks to bring the water back, Makucha appears and refuses to let them do so Category:Relationships